I Like Your Mom!
by Mortis Diablous
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are having a secret thing. WARNING: banshee name calling, school girl outfit, Weirdness yaoi SASUNARU oh and did i mention? Naruto is Saukra's "mom"? HAHA! hmm sasunaru, story is kinda short.


A/N:

Oh man I haven't written in the LONGEST time. It feels so new to me! Haha! So I'm making this short story just so I don't forget how to write. Sorry I've been gone for so long. School School School! Anyways- This is for Christmas. Advanced Merry Christmas! But this story has nothing to do with Christmas. And I wrote it cuz of the song "Stacy's Mom" but it moves from that topic o_o

Dissclaimer: I don't own.

Her Mom

Age:

Naruto: 21

Sasuke: 18

"Hey Sasuke-kuun!"

Pink haired banshee. That's all that could go through my head. Why do I put up with her antics? Simple really: her mom. Well not really her mom. Since her mom is a he. Confused? You and your tiny brain. It's like this: Her mom died so now a family friend of theirs takes care of her but she was hell bent on calling him mom and it stuck.

"Sasu-kuun, want to come over today?"

"Hn." And with that I start heading to her house.

After a five minute walk we got to the house. We're practically neighbors though. She swung the gate open and we walk in I notice a figure inside the house moving. My walking speeds up. I head for the door. Hit the doorbell. And the door swings open to revile a man around one inch taller than myself, with deep blue eyes tan skin.

"Hi Mom!"

_Banshee._

"Hey Sakura. Hi Sasuke."

_Damn him and his adorable-ness! _I'd jump and rape him right now but I don't think he'd forgive me if I did that infornt of his 17 year old "daughter".

So I get invited in a take a seat on the couch while Sakura goes to swim in the pool. I stare at the tv screen for a while till I feel the couch sink in.

"Um, ... cookie?" Naruto sat there with a plate of cookies in hand, I guess he's been baking again.

I shake my head.

"So how are you Sasuke?"

"Not good, I missed you when you left for your business trip."

He blushed. He's so cute when he blushes.

"Sasuke, aren't you a bit too young for th-"

" Geez, Naru-chan I'm not the little boy that I use to be. Lets see how many times have I screwed you into the mattress?"

He blushes harder.

"S-sasuke!"

For those of you how can't put two and two together, Naruto and I have been secretly dating. Why secretly? Because his banshee as a daughter would slaughter us if she knew. She thinks I keep coming her to see her swim in her bikini. Belch.

"Oh- Sasuke, I remembered something I got something on my way home from the trip this time. I'll call you to come up when its all fixed. So sit right here! Don't move!" the blonde stood up with a grin on his face as he practically skipped up the stairs.

_Waiting… waiting… getting bored… hn, lets go see what Naru-chan is doing._

I hear shuffling behind the door. I reach for the knob, and it twitched. The door opens and shows Naruto. I think he was just about to yell for me to come up. I have such good timing.

There right infront of me stood Naruto in this tight school girl uniform. It had the small tie that matched the really short skirt and a white blouse that hugged him in all the right places and I swear when he span around I saw a nice pink lacy panty.

"Way to ruin the surprise teme."

He sat himself on the bed and pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs and a blindfold. Staring at him just gave me a hard on…. I walk in and shut the door behind me. I crawl on the bed pushing him down handcuffing him to the bed posts I slowly blindfolded his eyes and then planted butterfly kisses on his face. I slowly moved down to his neck and started sucking and biting his soft tanned skin.

_Damn I miss you._

I slipped my hand up his skirt. He moans. I feel the lacy pink panty. My other hand unbuttons his blouse. I start to tease his nipples (1).

Soon the room is filled with the sound of his moaning. After what it felt like an eternity I slick two of my fingers with his saliva. I then move down to his puckered pink hole. I trusted the two fingers in him. His face scrunched up. He's so cute..

I stretched him and finally I shoved my big ass naru-fucking dick in him

"AHHHHH~!!!!!! Oh! Oh! Sasuke! Uhh-"

click.

_What the-?_

We both stop and look at the door. The pink haired banshee is here. There was silence. (A gay baby has been born!)

Since nothing was happening and I was at the edge and right about to climax, I trusted one more hard time into Naruto and exploded in him. After that everything was a blur.

"So that's what I forgot to do- Lock the door.."

"No DUH. So you guys have been seeing each other?"

Naruto just sat there all red and cute. What a way to find out the guy you have a crush on and your "mom" are dating. I chuckled in my head.

"So I guess you're my "Dad" now?" Sakura sighed and walked out of the room.

Well all I heard was Naruto saying something about me being a horny bastard as he stood up.

"As long as I'm your horny bastard."

I give his nice well rounded butt a squeeze.

"PERVERT!"

1 - nipples I hate that word.

A/N: so this was a fast fanfic but I made it in less than an hour? Sorta. Well MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hmm, someone give me ideas for a Hirusena fanfic. I owe it to some people…

OH and im reading this book called

"Perks of being a wallflower"

its kinda sad and emo, but it has funny part and WTF parts. Maybe you guys should read it just sharing haha.

R&R please!


End file.
